Suite Life All Grown Up
by slotat071
Summary: What's going to happen with the Suite Life gang as they start to settle into adulthood? Will Zack's dream of Maddie falling in love with him come true? Please read and review! Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Suite Life of Zack and Cody story! It was one of my favorite Disney shows. I need a break from my Secret Life stories. Lol. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

**Zack's POV**

I can't believe I own my own club! It's all mine and it's for real, unlike that club Cody and I ran back in the day. Man, it feels like forever since I've been at the Tipton. I wonder if Mr. Mosby is working there again. Anyway, I need to get back to work.

Zack walked out of his office and into his club where he saw a lot of people dancing, drinking, and having a great time. He was twenty five and enjoying his life but he felt like something was missing.

"Hey bro! Happy birthday!" Cody said excited as he gave Zack a hug.

"Hey Cody! It's not our birthday." Zack said confused.

"I know but it's been officially one year since you opened your club." Cody said kindly.

"Oh wow...I guess you're right...That's pretty sweet! Let's celebrate!" Zack said excited.

"We are celebrating! I got you something." Cody said smiling as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Nice! You got me a chain necklace! Thanks Cody!" Zack said happily.

"No problem, Zack...I thought you would like it...Bailey and I also have a surprise." Cody said nicely as Bailey walked by them.

"What is it?" Zack said intrigued.

"We're engaged!" Bailey said happily as she showed Zack her engagement ring.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Zack said surprised as he smiled.

"Thank you! We're going to dance some more!" Bailey said sweetly as she grabbed Cody's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Wow...Cody's finally engaged...I can't believe it." Zack said quietly to himself as he watched Bailey and Cody dance.

"Excuse me? Does your bartender serve water that's not tap?" A female voice said from behind Zack.

"I'm sorry but tap...London?" Zack said as he turned around and then shocked.

"Hey Zack! I forgot you still worked here...How's business?" London said happily.

"Uh...It's going pretty well...I love working here...How's your fashion job?" Zack said intrigued.

"Good...I love it! Yay me! I make so much money like Daddy!" London said excited.

"Heh...Some things about you never change...Have you seen Maddie?" Zack said as he smiled.

"Gosh...I haven't seen Maddie since she was on the boat...That was years ago." London said seriously.

"Oh...I need to get back to work...I hope you have a good night." Zack said sadly.

"Aww Zackie...You still have a crush on Maddie, don't you?" London said as she smirked.

"No I don't...See ya later London." Zack said a little irritated and he walked by the DJ.

The next day Zack went to Subway for lunch and he ordered his sandwhich and drink.

After he sat down, a familar face walked through the door.

Zack got up from his table and walked over to the blonde who was waiting in line to get food.

"Hey Maddie." Zack said happily as he tapped Maddie on the shoulder.

"Zack? Is that you?" Maddie said surprised as she turned around.

"Yeah it's me...It's been forever since I've seen you!" Zack said kindly and he gave Maddie a hug.

"It has...Heh...How are you?" Maddie said sweetly as she let go of Zack.

"I'm doing great! I own a club now and it's so awesome...Staying up late and sleeping in...It's the perfect job for me." Zack said as he grinned.

"Wow...That's pretty impressive...I guess some things about you never change...Ha ha...I'm a lawyer now." Maddie said kindly.

"That's really awesome! You make good money?" Zack said intrigued.

"Yes I do...What about you?" Maddie said smiling.

"I get by...I want to make more but it's cool." Zack said as he smirked.

"Good for you, Zack...You've grown up a lot since I last saw you...Heh...You're actually kind of hot." Maddie said nicely as she blushed.

"Well thank ya, sweet thang...You've always been hot...Ha ha...Are you single?" Zack said happily.

"Heh...I am but I have a blind date tonight...One of my friends is trying to set me up with some guy." Maddie said seriously as she smiled.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Zack said sadly.

"Well...I could cancel and hang out with you instead." Maddie said sweetly.

"You would do that?" Zack said surprised.

"I'm sorry Zack but I can't...I have to go to court this afternoon...Maybe we can hang out some other time." Maddie said sincerely.

"All right...Here's my number." Zack said nicely as he handed Maddie his card.

"Zack Martin...Manager and owner of Club Fitz...I like it." Maddie said smiling as she read Zack's card.

"Yeah...I kind of named it after you...Since your last name's Fitzpatrick...I thought it sounded cool." Zack said honestly.

"Aww...That's so sweet of you...I'm going to get my lunch now." Maddie said kindly and she ordered her food.

What are the odds that Maddie would be here today? She looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Ahh...Hopefully we can hang out soon so I can show her how much I love her. Ever since I can remember, I've loved her. Ok, maybe it was infatuation at first but I think I really love her now. She's a real woman and she's a lawyer. I'm glad she made her dreams come true. Now, I just need her to help me make some of my dreams come true.

**There's the first chapter! It's short and sweet! When the story is written in first person it will be in Zack's POV unless noted otherwise. What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

After Zack finished his lunch, he drove to his nice apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms. He was happy to have his own place but sometimes he did miss living on the boat and at the Tipton hotel. Zack sat down on his couch when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Zack said nicely as he answered his phone.

"Hello Zack...This is your mother...Did you know your brother is engaged to Bailey?" Carey said happily.

"Oh...Hey Mom...Yes I did...They were at my club last night." Zack said kindly.

"That's nice...I'm so proud of you boys! Both of you have come such a long way." Carey said sweetly.

"Thanks Mom...I'm proud of Cody too...I also ran into Maddie earlier at Subway." Zack said seriously.

"Really? That's exciting! How is she?" Carey said surprised.

"She's doing great...and she's a lawyer now...More importantly, Maddie's single." Zack said honestly.

"Uh huh...Well I don't want you to get any crazy ideas...I'm surprised she's single." Carey said concerned.

"Heh...Since when do I get crazy ideas?" Zack said sarcastically as he smiled.

"Since you were a kid...Ha ha...Tell her I said hi if you see her...I need to get ready for my singing lessons." Carey said smiling.

"I will...Heh...I think it's awesome that you teach singing lessons now." Zack said kindly.

"Thanks...They are a lot of fun...Talk to you later Zack...Love you." Carey said nicely.

"Love you too...Bye Mom." Zack said happily and he hung up.

Just as Zack started to close his eyes, there was a knock on his door.

"Ugh...Are you kidding me?" Zack said annoyed and he opened the door.

"Hey bro! I was wondering if you could help me plan a bachelor party?" Cody said excited as he walked through the door.

"Uh...Really? When are you getting married?" Zack said confused.

"I think next month so it's never too soon to plan a party...Nobody knows parties better than you." Cody said happily.

"Ha ha...That's true about me and parties...Where do you want to have it?" Zack said intrigued as he smirked.

"Could it be at your club? For free?" Cody begged.

"For free? I don't know about that, Cody." Zack said seriously.

"Come on...You owe me after all the things I've done for you." Cody said honestly.

"All right...I guess you can use it for one night...But on one condition." Zack said a little irritated.

"I knew there was a catch...What is it?" Cody said concerned.

"Maddie has to be there." Zack said seriously.

"Maddie? Dude, it's a bachelor party...No girls are allowed." Cody said annoyed.

"Why not? Girls will make it more fun." Zack said happily.

"Don't you mean strippers make it more fun?" Cody said sarcastically.

"Woah...No, no, no...I was not referring to strippers...Listen Cody, I ran into Maddie earlier today and I gave her my card so hopefully she'll check out the club soon." Zack said awkwardly and then nicely.

"That's cool...but she doesn't have to come to my party." Cody said a little irritated.

"Why don't you want her to come? She's our friend! London should come too!" Zack said confused and then smiling.

"So...I guess we're going to have an engagement party instead." Cody said sadly.

"What's wrong with that? Wouldn't you rather celebrate getting engaged with Bailey anyway?" Zack said annoyed.

"Yeah...It's fine...Bachelor parties can get kind of crazy." Cody said seriously.

"Exactly...So it's settled...You invite whoever you want to the party and I'll do the rest." Zack said kindly.

"Thanks Zack...Bailey wanted to have a party next Saturday so does that work?" Cody said nicely.

"That's fine with me...How's your book coming along?" Zack said smiling and then intrigued.

"It's going well...I've been working hard on it...I actually need to work on it now." Cody said happily.

"Gotcha...I was going to take a nap so I'll be well rested for work later." Zack said kindly.

"All right...See ya later Zack." Cody said smiling and he left Zack's apartment.

Later that night at the club...

**Zack's POV**

All right...It looks like we have a lot of people again...I still can't believe how well my club is doing...Oh my gosh...Is that Maddie? And that must be her blind date...Darn...He's actually not half bad but not as good looking as me.

"All right Trevor! Let's dance!" Maddie said excited.

"You don't want a drink first?" Trevor said intrigued.

"No I'm fine...Come here!" Maddie said sweetly as she pulled Trevor closer to her.

"Woah...You know how to move...Wait a minute...you seem familar...You coached London Tipton at that museum...It was a long time ago." Trevor said seriously.

"Wait...You're that merit scholar that wanted to be president?" Maddie said shocked.

"Ha ha...Yes I am...But now I run my own car business." Trevor said happily.

"Wow...Good for you...What happened to being mayor, senator, president, and then talk show host?" Maddie said sweetly.

"I realized that politics is more competitive than I thought...And I like cars." Trevor said smiling.

"That's true...I wouldn't have voted for you anyway." Maddie said sarcastically.

"Really? My good looks aren't good enough to win your vote, miss lovely lawyer?" Trevor said as he smirked.

"Ha ha...Maybe not your vote, but you could win my heart." Maddie said happily as she put her arms around Trevor's neck.

"Mmm...I like the sound of that." Trevor said kindly and he leaned in closer to Maddie.

"Hey Maddie! What are you doing here?" Zack said loudly as he walked by Maddie and Trevor.

"Zack! Hey...This is my date, Trevor...We actually met at a long time ago." Maddie said smiling as she let go of Trevor.

"That's nice...I'm Zack...I own this place." Zack said smiling as he put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Zack...This is a great club, man...How do you know Maddie?" Trevor said happily as he shook Zack's hand.

"She's an old friend of mine...Heh...I hope you two have a great night." Zack said smiling and he walked away from them.

"He seems nice...Where were we?" Trevor said quietly as he put his arms around Maddie's waist.

"Um...Actually I could use a drink...I'm pretty thirsty." Maddie said nervously.

"All right...Strawberry margarita?" Trevor said intrigued as he let go of Maddie.

"Sure...Thanks Trevor." Maddie said kindly and Trevor walked by the bar.

**That's a wrap! Does Maddie like Trevor? Will Cody try to have a bachelor party? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

Maddie walked over by Zack who was drinking some water at a table.

"What's up my lovely lady?" Zack said kindly.

"Zack...I don't know if I want to be with Trevor...He's very handsome, smart, and ambitious...He has a great job but...you do too." Maddie said seriously as she sat next to Zack.

"What are you saying Maddie? You don't like him?" Zack said surprised.

"I'm not sure...I kind of did years ago but...I just don't know." Maddie said honestly.

"Well...If you want to give a chance, go ahead...You're also invited to Bailey's and Cody's engagement party...It's going to be here next Saturday." Zack said nicely.

"Oh wow...That sounds like a lot of fun...The thing is, I'm afraid that Trevor is after one thing." Maddie said smiling and then concerned.

"It's gonna be a blast...Are you sure that Trevor wants to get in your pants? Cause that's really sad if that's all he wants." Zack said kindly.

"Yeah...I usually don't judge guys like this on the first date but...Oh no...Look at him...He's hitting on some other girl at the bar." Maddie said annoyed as she looked at Trevor.

"Hmm...It looks like he's a typical jerk to me...I'll get you a drink." Zack said nicely.

"Thanks Zack." Maddie said sweetly and Zack walked over to the bar and made Maddie a strawberry margarita.

"Hey...Uh...Zack...Where did Maddie go?" Trevor said intrigued.

"She saw you hitting on a girl over here." Zack said a little irritated.

"Oh...That girl wanted to check out some of my cars." Trevor said nervously.

"I'm sure she wanted to check out a little more than just your cars...You're such a tool." Zack said meanly as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? I was not hitting on her." Trevor said defensively.

"Whatever you say." Zack said as he walked away from Trevor.

"You little punk! Nobody calls me a tool and gets away with it!" Trevor said sternly as he grabbed Zack's arm.

"Let me go dude!" Zack said loudly.

"No! Take it back!" Trevor said firmly.

"Heck no! Maddie saw you with that girl." Zack said sternly as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Forget it! I'm out of here." Trevor said a little irritated as he let go of Zack.

"Good riddance." Zack said quietly to himself and he sat next to Maddie.

"Are you ok, Zack? Trevor looked pretty upset." Maddie said worried.

"I'm fine...He said that he wasn't hitting on that girl but I think he was...Thank goodness he left." Zack said seriously.

"Oh...Hopefully he's ok...Thanks for the margarita." Maddie said smiling as she took a sip of her drink.

"No problem...Can I ask you a serious question?" Zack said intrigued.

"You can ask me anything...What is it?" Maddie said kindly.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Cody said honestly as he looked deeply into Maddie's brown eyes.

"That is serious...Um...I think I believed in soul mates more when I was younger but...I do think that some people have them...Like people who have known each other since they were kids and they grew up together, fell in love, and got married...That's very rare but it's happened." Maddie said seriously.

"I see...What about people that have an age difference? Like a younger guy and an older girl?" Zack said awkwardly.

"Hmm...You mean people like us?" Maddie said as she smirked.

"Yes...Do you think age really is just a number?" Zack said concerned.

"I think once you're an adult, that's more true than when you're a kid...But it also depends on your attitude and how mature you are...Some younger people are more mature than some older people in different ways." Maddie said nicely.

"That's interesting...and I think you're right...I would say that I'm more mature than half the people who come in here every night." Zack said smiling.

"Oh really? How so?" Maddie said surprised after she took another sip of her margarita.

"For one thing, I don't get wasted every night...I don't make a fool of myself when I dance and I know how to respect women." Zack said confidently.

"Well, well...I guess you have grown up since the last time I saw you...Speaking of dancing, do you want to dance?" Maddie said kindly.

"I would love to." Zack said happily and he stood up with Maddie.

They walked to the dance floor and a slow song started to play. Zack put his hands on Maddie's hips while she put her hands around Zack's neck.

"What are the odds that they would play a slow song?" Maddie said nervously.

"Yeah...Ha ha...I'm glad they played one because I am an expert at slow dancing." Zack said as he smirked.

"That's right...You taught me how to slow dance." Maddie said sweetly as she blushed.

"Ha ha...Your prom was pretty special." Zack said smiling.

"You helped make it so special...after Jeff blew me off...I never realized how much you care about me until that night." Maddie said honestly.

"Thank you...I could make tonight special." Zack said nicely.

"How?" Maddie said intrigued.

"Just relax." Zack said quietly and he leaned in close to Maddie. Next he slowly brushed his lips against Maddie while he pressed his chest against hers.

"Oh Zack...That was amazing." Maddie said surprised.

"Really? I didn't know if-" Zack was cut off as Maddie kissed him back passionately.

"How was that?" Maddie said as she smirked.

"Incredible...So you do like me?" Zack said happily.

"Of course I do, Zack...Do you want to go back to my place? I have a hot tub." Maddie said seductively.

"Oh dang...Yes I would but...I have to work." Zack said seriously.

"I know...We could go after you're done with work." Maddie said happily.

"Ok." Zack said smiling.

**Zack's POV**

I can not believe this is happening. Maddie likes me? And she kissed me after I kissed her? This is like a dream come true! I can not wait for work to be over! My life is finally starting to get better!

A few hours later Zack and Maddie arrived at Maddie's two story house.

"Wow...Your place is really nice." Zack said surprised as they walked into her house.

"Thank you...I worked hard to buy it...I'm going to change into my bikini...You can just wear your underwear in the hot tub." Maddie said sweetly and she walked into her bathroom.

"Holy...Did she just say bikini? God help me." Zack said quietly to himself and he took his clothes off except for his boxers.

"You can go outside where the hot tub is...I'll be there in a minute." Maddie said as she changed.

"All right...Whew...I can do this." Zack said nicely and then nervously as he walked outside. He took a deep breath and got in the hot tub.

Next Maddie walked outside in a pink bikini.

"Hey you." Maddie said happily as she got in the hot tub.

"Oh my...Maddie...You look amazing." Zack said as his jaw dropped.

"I know...You do too, Zackie." Maddie said as she smirked.

"Geeze...I'm kind of nervous...I've never been in a hot tub with...you before." Zack said nervously.

"Don't worry about it...Everything is going to be fine." Maddie said nicely.

**There you have it! I wanted to do a chapter that was mostly focused on Zack and Maddie! Will Maddie see Trevor again? Does she really like Zack? The other characters will be back in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

"So...What made you change your mind?" Zack said intrigued.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie said confused.

"Why did you decide to give me a chance?" Zack said seriously.

"I like you...It's as simple as that." Maddie said honestly as she put her hands on Zack's neck.

"Thanks Maddie...But I actually love you." Zack said kindly.

"Really? How can you love me already?" Maddie said surprised.

"The truth is, I've loved you for years...You just never realized it because I'm younger than you." Zack said sincerely.

"Oh Zack...That's really sweet of you to say but...It will probably take time for me to love you." Maddie said kindly.

"I thought so...Maybe this will help." Zack said smiling and he gave Maddie a long kiss.

"Mmm...You're so hot Zackie." Maddie said quietly as she pressed her chest against Zack's.

"So are you, sweet thang." Zack said seductively and Maddie kissed him.

* * *

"Zack! Wake up!" Maddie said loudly.

"Huh? What happened?" Zack said confused as he rubbed his eyes.

"You passed out last night after we made out in the hot tub." Maddie said sweetly.

"I did? That was real? It felt like a dream." Zack said surprised.

"It was real...Maybe later we can go further...But I have to go to work now." Maddie said happily.

"Uh...Ok...Have a good day...I'll get going soon." Zack said nicely.

"See you later, babe." Maddie said kindly and she gave Zack a kiss on the cheek. Zack sighed happily as Maddie left her room.

Meanwhile at Cody's apartment...

"Are you going to have a bachelor party, hun?" Bailey said intrigued.

"I'm not sure...Since the engagement party is Saturday, I don't think I want one." Cody said seriously.

"Yeah...One party is enough...I can't believe we're going to get married!" Bailey said happily.

"Me too...Heh...I love you." Cody said smiling.

"I love you, too...After work I was thinking we could have a romantic dinner...What do you say?" Bailey said sweetly.

"Mmm...That sounds good to me." Cody said as he smirked.

"All right...I'll see you later." Bailey said nicely and she gave Cody a short kiss and left.

After Cody put his dishes in the sink, his phone rang.

"Hey Zack...I need to get ready for work." Cody said kindly as he answered his phone.

"I know bro...But you're never going to believe what happened to me...I spent the night at Maddie's place last night." Zack said excited.

"What? You have got to be kidding me." Cody said surprised.

"No...We had a nice time in her hot tub." Zack said smiling.

"Uh...You don't have to tell me all the details." Cody said awkwardly.

"We didn't do anything except make out...I'm so happy right now." Zack said honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that...I gotta go though." Cody said a little irritated.

"Ok...I'll talk to you later...Bye Cody." Zack said nicely and he hung up.

After Cody arrived at work he ran into Trevor.

"Come here, you little punk!" Trevor said meanly as he walked by Cody.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Cody said confused.

"I almost kicked your butt at the club last night." Trevor said sternly.

"Oh...You must be getting me confused with my twin brother, Zack." Cody said concerned.

"Really?" Trevor said intrigued.

"Yes...I work here...If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Cody said annoyed and he walked into the building.

"Ugh...I need to go back to that club tonight." Trevor said a little irritated and he got in his car.

Meanwhile at London's work...

"Thank you for coming!" London said happily as a customer left.

"London? What are you doing here?" Maddie said surprised as she walked by London.

"Maddie? I can't believe it! How are you? I work here." London said excited and she gave Maddie a hug.

"I'm sorry...did you say that you work here?" Maddie said shocked as she let go of London.

"Ha ha...Very funny...I can't live off my Dad's money forever...So why are you here?" London said sarcastically and then intrigued.

"Good for you...I don't have work for another hour...and I need a new dress." Maddie said sweetly.

"A new dress for what?" London said surprised.

"For Zack...We just got together last night." Maddie said sweetly.

"Zack Martin?" London said shocked.

"Yes...He's a really good kisser." Maddie said as she smirked.

"Oh really? Do you like him?" London said smiling.

"Of course I do...Why wouldn't I like him?" Maddie said sweetly.

"Because he's younger than you...and he's not rich." London said seriously.

"Ha ha...I should have figured that you didn't change that much...Age is just a number, London...And I don't care how rich he is." Maddie said honestly.

"All right...As long as you're happy...Heh...Try those dresses over there." London said happily as she pointed to a rack of dresses.

"Thanks...I'll try on a few of them." Maddie said nicely as she walked by the dresses.

**What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy chapter 5! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

Later that night at the club...

"Uh yeah! This song is my jam!" Zack said excited as he danced.

"Ha ha! Me too! Go Zack!" Maddie said happily as Zack started to break dance. A group of people circled around Zack and cheered.

"Go Zack! Go Zack!" The crowd cheered loudly as Zack kept dancing.

"There you are!" Trevor said angrily as he went in the circle.

"Oh shoot! What are you doing here?" Zack said shocked as he stopped dancing.

"I'm here to kick your butt." Trevor said meanly.

"Um...I don't think...Security come to the dance floor." Zack said seriously as he talked into a walkie talkie.

"That's cute...You're having security help you...Not on my watch!" Trevor said a little irritated and he tried to punch Zack but he moved out of the way.

"Wow...Nice try Mr. Tough Guy but I think you're really a nerd." Zack honestly as he crossed his arms.

"Trevor! What are you doing?" Maddie said loudly as she walked by Trevor.

"That kid took you from me." Trevor said annoyed.

"He's not a kid...He's twenty five." Maddie said defensively.

"Yeah but you're twenty eight...Why would you want to be with him when you can be with someone your own age?" Trevor said smiling.

"Ugh...You're a jerk...I want to be with Zack." Maddie said a little irritated as she stood by Zack.

"Fine...I give up...You win Zack...But if you two don't work out, let me know." Trevor said nicely and he winked at Maddie. A security guard walked by Trevor and walked outside with him.

"I hope we never see him again." Zack said relieved.

"Me too...I'm sorry about that." Maddie said sincerely.

"It's not your fault...I promise that no one is going to come between us." Zack said kindly and he hugged Maddie tightly.

"Aww Zack...That means a lot to me...What do you say we get out of here?" Maddie said sweetly as she let go of Zack.

"That sounds good to me...I can have Marcus close for me." Zack said happily.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Maddie said excited.

Twenty minutes later Zack and Maddie walked into Zack's apartment.

"This is a nice place." Maddie said smiling.

"Thanks...I would like to get a house eventually." Zack said happily.

"Don't worry about that...You can live with me...whenever you're ready to." Maddie said sweetly.

"Really?" Zack said surprised.

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend to live with me?" Maddie said nicely.

"Oh Maddie...I've wanted you to call me that for so long." Zack said seriously as he smiled.

"Heh...I know...and I'm glad you waited for me...because I do love you." Maddie said sweetly.

"You love me?" Zack said concerned.

"Of course I do...I've been thinking about you all day." Maddie said honestly.

"Thank you, Maddie...I love you too!" Zack said excited.

"Mmm...Come here." Maddie said as she smirked and she kissed Zack passionately as she put her hands on his neck.

"Ahh...Wow...You are so amazing." Zack said a little out of breath.

"So are you...Can I spend the night?" Maddie said seductively.

"Of course you can." Zack said quietly and he walked into his bedroom with Maddie.

"Your bed looks really comfortable." Maddie said kindly.

"Heh...It is." Zack said smiling.

"Can you unzip me?" Maddie said sweetly as she moved her hair to one side.

"Uh...Are you sure?" Zack said awkwardly.

"Yes...This dress is a little uncomfortable." Maddie said seriously and Zack walked behind her. Zack slowly unzipped Maddie's dress.

"Ahh...That feels better." Maddie said relieved and she took her dress off.

"Oh man..." Zack said as his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Maddie said intrigued.

"You're just so beautiful, Maddie." Zack said happily.

"Thank you...You can take your clothes off too." Maddie said nicely.

"Except my boxers, right?" Zack said nervously.

"Of course...We're not moving that fast." Maddie said smiling as she grabbed her bra straps from her purse.

"Right...Ha ha." Zack said as he took his shirt off.

"So...How far have you gone with a girl?" Maddie said curiously as she sat on the bed.

"This is actually as far I have gone...You're the first woman that I have seen in undergarments." Zack said honestly.

"Really? How many girls have you seen in bikinis? That's the same thing." Maddie said seriously.

"Oh yeah...I guess it is...Ha ha." Zack said as he laughed.

"Heh...I've never gone this far with a guy before either." Maddie said honestly.

"That's really great, Maddie." Zack said happily.

"It is?" Maddie said surprised.

"Yes...I'll love you no matter what." Zack said seriously.

"Aww...You're so sweet...and I want to love you no matter what too." Maddie said sweetly.

Zack gave Maddie a long kiss as they laid down on the bed.

The next day at the park...

"Last night was amazing, Cody." Bailey said happily.

"I know...Ha ha...You are an amazing cook." Cody said kindly.

"Yeah and so are you...I think you could have been a chef." Bailey said sweetly.

"So did I but...I would rather be creative and get that Noble Prize...It's my main goal." Cody said seriously.

"Hopefully you'll get it if you work hard." Bailey said nicely.

"Thanks hun...Is your mom going to help with the wedding plans?" Cody said intrigued.

"Oh yeah...She's really excited to help...and we're going to get married on the beach, right?" Bailey said happily.

"If that's what you want...It is really romantic." Cody said kindly.

"Yes it is...When do you want to get married?" Bailey said smiling.

"How about in May?" Cody said excited.

"That sounds good to me." Bailey said happily and she gave Cody a long kiss.

Meanwhile at London's store...

"La la la...These new skirts are so cute." London said as she sang and took some skirts out of a box.

"Hello London." A voice said from behind London.

"Who are you?" London said confused as she turned around.

"You don't remember me? We met at the Tipton and went to a museum." Trevor said nicely.

"Um...I'm not sure." London said confused.

"Do you remember the computer chocolate chip that your friend Maddie used to coach you?" Trevor said seriously.

"Oh yes! You were that merit scholar!" London said happily.

"Yes I was...Ha ha...Do you want to go out with me on a real date?" Trevor said intrigued as he smiled.

**What's London going to say next? Maddie and Zack are so cute but are they moving too fast? Cody and Bailey are really adorable together too! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy chapter 6! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

"Are you serious?" London said surprised.

"Yes I am...You're beautiful and seem really nice." Trevor said kindly.

"Thanks but...I don't know...The last time we talked, I had no idea what you were talking about." London said honestly.

"Well...Lucky for you, we don't have to talk about that stuff...We can talk about whatever you want." Trevor said as he smirked.

"Really? The store closes at eight." London said smiling.

"Awesome...I'll pick you up then." Trevor said happily and he left the store.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" London said excited and she took out her pink phone.

"Hey London...I'm kind of busy." Maddie said a little irritated.

"Sorry Maddie but you're never going to believe who I'm going out with tonight!" London said happily.

"Who?" Maddie said intrigued.

"Do you remember that merit scholar, Trevor? He just asked me out." London said sweetly.

"Really? That's interesting." Maddie said concerned.

"You don't sound happy for me? Are you ok?" London said suspiciously.

"Sorry but the world doesn't revolve around you...It's just...Trevor is kind of a jerk." Maddie said sadly.

"Yeah right...Somebody sounds jealous." London said a little irritated.

"Forget it...If you like him, then have a good time with him...I have to get back to work anyway." Maddie said seriously.

"Me too...I'm sure everything will be fine." London said sweetly.

"I hope so...Bye London." Maddie said nicely and she hung up.

Meanwhile at the club...

"Tonight is going to be so awesome! I can't believe Chris Brown is going to perform here tonight!" Marcus said excited.

"I know man! He's such a good performer!" Zack said happily.

"For sure! So...you took Maddie home last night?" Marcus said as he smirked.

"Yeah...We didn't do anything...except make out." Zack said smiling.

"Dang...You're one lucky dude...cause Maddie is so fine." Marcus said nicely.

"Thanks Marcus...I've wanted her since I was a kid...Literally." Zack said kindly.

"That's true love right there, bro...I'm happy for you." Marcus said happily.

"Yeah...She even wants me to move in with her." Zack said honestly.

"Woah...Really?" Marcus said surprised.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to do it." Zack said smiling.

"Uh...I don't know about that, Zack...It could be a sign that she just wants to use you." Marcus said concerned.

"What? She told me that she loves me." Zack said defensively.

"Right...Ha ha...You two just got together...How can that be possible?" Marcus said honestly.

"Oh...I guess you're right...Hmm...Maybe I should talk to Cody about this...He knows a lot about love." Zack said worried.

"Are you trying to say that he's smarter than me?" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Ha ha...No...He's been with Bailey for years so...I think he knows a thing or two about love." Zack said kindly.

"Nah...It's cool...I'm sure he'll be able to help you...I'll see ya later." Marcus said smiling and he left the club.

Zack took his phone out and called Cody.

"Hey Zack...What's up?" Cody said intrigued.

"Do you think I should move in with Maddie?" Zack said intrigued.

"What? She wants you to move in with her?" Cody said shocked.

"Yeah...And she told me that she loves me but...I'm not sure how that can be possible." Zack said worried.

"I see...Well...maybe she's loved you for years...That could be possible." Cody said honestly.

"You think so?" Zack said concerned.

"Of course I do...I wouldn't say it, if I didn't think it." Cody said a little irritated.

"Right...How's Bailey?" Zack said smiling.

"Bailey's good...We're going to get married in May." Cody said happily.

"That's awesome! May is a nice time to get married." Zack said nicely.

"I know...Good luck with Maddie, bro...I gotta go." Cody said kindly.

"All right...Talk to you later." Zack said smiling and he hung up.

Later that night at Zack's apartment...

"Chris was amazing." Maddie said sweetly.

"Yeah he was...Hopefully we can get someone else good next week." Zack said nicely.

"I'm sure you can...London told me that she went out with Trevor tonight." Maddie said kindly and then concerned.

"Really? That's interesting." Zack said surprised.

"Yeah...I hope she was careful." Maddie said seriously.

"Probably...London's not as...clueless as she used to be." Zack said honestly.

"Ha ha...That's true...So have you thought about moving in with me?" Maddie said smiling and then intrigued.

"I have and...I think it's too soon...We just started dating." Zack said seriously.

"You're right...but we've known each other for years." Maddie said concerned.

"Yeah...Are you sure that you love me?" Zack said worried.

**What's Maddie going to say next? Does she really love Zack? Will London stay with Trevor? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy chapter 7! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

"How can you ask me that? Of course I really love you!" Maddie said honestly.

"The thing is, Cody helped me realize that you could be using me because we just got together." Zack said seriously.

"Who cares what Cody thinks? I am in love with you Zack and nothing is going to change that." Maddie said sweetly.

"You're not just saying that because Trevor left you, are you?" Zack said a little irritated.

"Of course not! Trevor was a jerk and I don't like him."'Maddie said sternly.

"All right...I just wanted to make sure." Zack said kindly and he gave Maddie a long kiss.

"Mmm...I would never lie to you." Maddie said smiling as she licked her lips.

"Good...I would never lie to you either." Zack said happily.

"Thanks Zack...Let's get some sleep." Maddie said tiredly as she laid down.

**Zack's POV**

Is Maddie telling the truth? I don't know if she really loves me...Maybe I'm over analyzing this...I sound like Cody...Ha ha...I guess I'll have to trust her.**  
**

The next morning at London's apartment...

"Ugh...What happened last night? Trevor?" London said confused as she woke up and saw Trevor laying next to her.

"Hey London...Last night was amazing." Trevor said as he smirked and stretched his arms.

"Oh no...Did we...do it?" London said nervously.

"Heck ya we did! It was perfect." Trevor said happily.

"I can't believe this...I've never done anything like this before." London said sadly.

"Hey...Calm down...I was messing with you...We just made out and then you passed out." Trevor said seriously.

"Really?" London said intrigued.

"Yes...You drank a little too much...I would never take advantage of you." Trevor said honestly.

"Aww...Thanks Trevor...Do you want some breakfast?" London said kindly.

"No problem...I would but I gotta run...I'll call ya." Trevor said as he got out of bed.

"Ok...I hope you have a good day." London said sweetly.

"You too...Bye London." Trevor said smiling and he left the apartment.

London sighed and she called Maddie.

"Hey London...How are you?" Maddie said happily.

"Hi Maddie...Trevor left and he spent the night...and I don't remember it." London said seriously.

"Really? Why am I not surprised? I told you that Trevor was trouble." Maddie said a little irritated.

"Ugh...What should I do?" London said concerned.

"Trust him or dump him...That's all I got." Maddie said honestly.

"Thanks...I'll have to think about it...I'll see you at the engagement party tonight." London said nicely.

"No problem...I almost forgot that was tonight! I'll see you then! Bye London!" Maddie said sweetly and she hung up.

Meanwhile at Cody's house...

"Are you ready for tonight?" Bailey said sweetly as she put on her heels.

"I am...The party is going to be a lot of fun...Zack sure knows how to throw a party." Cody said happily as he buttoned up his shirt.

"That's true...I'm so excited! How do I look?" Bailey said kindly.

"You look...beautiful...Wow." Cody said surprised as he stared at Bailey in her short and black dress.

"Thanks babe...You look very handsome." Bailey said smiling and she gave Cody a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem...I'm ready to go if you are." Cody said nicely.

"All right...Let's go." Bailey said kindly and they walked out of their house.

Twenty minutes later at the club...

"Woah...This place looks really fancy." Cody said shocked as he walked into the club with Bailey.

"There's the lovely couple! Congratulations! Again! Ha ha! You like it?" Zack said excited as he walked by Cody and Bailey.

"I love it Zack! Thank you so much!" Bailey said happily and she gave Zack a short hug.

"You're welcome...Cody?" Zack said smiling.

"It's perfect...Thank you bro...It doesn't even look like a club...It feels like we're on the Titanic or something." Cody said seriously.

"Yeah...I thought you would appreciate a fancy and classy atmosphere." Zack said kindly.

"You know me too well...Ha ha...Where's the food?" Cody said as he smirked.

"Over there...Enjoy! Everything you two would want to eat is here." Zack said nicely.

"Sweet! Come on Bailey." Cody said excited and he grabbed Bailey's hand.

"I'm glad everything turned out great." Marcus said smiling.

"Me too...We did good...Thanks for all your help." Zack said happily.

"It was my pleasure, Zack...I would do anything for you guys." Marcus said kindly.

"I know...Where is Maddie at?" Zack said concerned.

"That's a good question...She should be here by now...London is...Um...Is she single?" Marcus said seriously as he blushed.

"Hopefully Maddie will be here soon...and I'm not sure if London is single...Do you like her?" Zack said intrigued.

"Heh...I will if she's not taken...Ha ha...I'll talk to you later, dude." Marcus said smiling and he walked over by London.

"Ha ha...He's so funny." Zack said to himself as he shook his head.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Zack Martin." A familiar voice said from behind Zack.

"Oh...Really miss? Well...that would be me." Zack said as he smirked and turned around to see Maddie.

"Ha ha...You look really handsome." Maddie said sweetly.

"Thanks Maddie...You look amazing." Zack said happily as he looked at Maddie's red dress.

"No problem...Sorry I'm a little late...I lost track of the time." Maddie said honestly.

"Don't worry about it...The party's just getting started...Do you want to get something to eat?" Zack said kindly.

"Sure...I'm starving." Maddie said smiling and they walked by the food table.

"Uh...Maddie...That Marcus guy was just hitting on me." London said a little irritated as she walked by the food table.

"That's funny...Ha ha ha." Zack said as he laughed.

"Do you have something to do with this, Zack?" London said suspiciously.

"Heh...Of course not." Zack said smiling as he put some food on his plate.

"What happened to Trevor?" Maddie said intrigued.

"I don't think he's boyfriend material...so I blocked his number on my phone." London said seriously.

"Good for you, London...He was a jerk." Zack said honestly.

"Yeah...I'm going to get some food." London said as she sighed and grabbed a plate.

"You know...Marcus seems like a nice guy." Maddie said quietly.

"I guess...I just don't know if I should give him a chance." London said concerned.

"Why not? He's my friend and he likes you." Zack said honestly as they sat at a table.

"Exactly...I want to meet someone new." London said seriously.

"Hmm...Maybe you should go to another club or something." Maddie said after she took a bite of her chicken.

"Another club? Then I'll lose business." Zack said a little irritated.

"Really Zack? I'm just one person...Besides, my Dad could pay you a million for this place if he wanted it." London said after she took a sip of her water.

"Oh...Tell me more." Zack said intrigued.

"Ha ha...Careful mister manager...I said if he wanted it." London said as she laughed.

"What do you need a million dollars for anyway? You make great money, Zack." Maddie said kindly.

"I guess...Heh...I just thought I would always be really rich." Zack said sadly.

"It's not as easy as it sounds...Choosing which yacht to use every weekend can be hard." London said smiling.

"No kidding...Ha ha...I'm so happy for Bailey and Cody...They're so cute." Maddie said nicely.

"They are...I knew they would work out." London said sweetly.

"Me too...Both of them have come such a long way." Zack said kindly.

"Yeah...Heh...It feels like just yesterday when we were on that boat in Miss Tutweiller's class...And I made fun of Bailey's clothes...I'm so glad her tastes have gotten better." London said seriously as she smiled.

"Wow...You seriously made fun of her clothes?" Maddie said surprised.

"Of course...Why wouldn't I? She was like a second you." London said happily.

"Ha ha...Thanks London...You're a real friend." Maddie said sarcastically.

"You know I only did that to help you...Heh...Anyway, when are you two getting married?" London said kindly.

**That's a wrap! What are Zack and Maddie going to say next? I will not update until later this week. Let me know you think! Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy chapter 8! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

"Are you serious right now?" Zack said surprised.

"Yes...You two seem really happy together." London said kindly.

"Uh...We just started dating, London." Maddie said a little irritated.

"So? You two have known each other for most of your lives...Why wait? Just tie the knot." London said nicely.

"Hmm...She does have a good point...What do you say Maddie?" Zack said intrigued.

"If that's what you call a proposal, then forget it." Maddie said sternly as she rolled her eyes.

"Relax, babe...I was joking." Zack said as he smirked.

"Oh...Right...I knew that." Maddie said awkwardly as she blushed.

"I'm going to talk to Bailey so you two have fun." London said smiling and she walked away from them.

"What is with her?" Maddie said concerned.

"That's a good question...Ha ha...I guess she thinks we should get married." Zack said seriously.

"Yeah...But...I don't know when we should." Maddie said honestly.

"You actually want to marry me?" Zack said intrigued.

"Of course I do...But I think it's a little soon." Maddie said sweetly.

"Me too...Heh...Do you want to dance?" Zack said kindly.

"Sure...Let's dance!" Maddie said excited and she grabbed Zack's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Nice moves bro!" Marcus said as he danced.

"Thanks! Zack taught me some of them!" Cody said nicely as he danced.

"I can tell...Ha ha...So are you really excited to marry Bailey?" Marcus said intrigued.

"Heck yeah! I've never been so excited in my life!" Cody said happily.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I wonder what she's talking to London about." Marcus said smiling as he looked at London and Bailey.

"Probably her dress or something...Heh...Don't you like London?" Cody said seriously.

"Yeah...I do like London...but I don't think she likes me." Marcus said honestly.

"No offense, but you are out of her league." Cody said awkwardly.

"Say what? I am not out of her league, Cody...You are very smart but when it comes to romance, I own that...All right...I bet you one hundred bucks that I can get London Tipton to fall in love with me." Marcus said confidently.

"One hundred bucks, huh? You're on." Cody said kindly as he put his hand out.

"Are you for real?" Marcus said surprised.

"I am if you are." Cody said nicely.

"Ok...It's a bet." Marcus said firmly and he shook Cody's hand.

"Since tomorrow's Sunday, what do you want to do?" Maddie said nicely as she slow danced with Zack.

"Hmm...We could go on a boat or something." Zack said intrigued.

"A boat? Where are we going to find one in the middle of downtown Boston?" Maddie said confused.

"We'll just have to go to a beach." Zack said kindly.

"Ha ha...That sounds good to me." Maddie said happily.

"Sweet...I still can't believe you're my girl." Zack said as he smirked.

"Ha ha...I love you so much." Maddie said nicely.

"I love you too." Zack said smiling and he gave Maddie a long kiss.

A few hours later the party was over.

"Thanks for everything, Zack." Cody said happily and he gave Zack a hug.

"No problem, Cody...I'm glad you enjoyed the party." Zack said smiling as he let go of Cody.

"It was perfect...See ya later, Zack." Bailey said sweetly and she left the club with Cody.

"You know what else is perfect? Getting some sleep...I am so tired." Zack said sleepily.

"Yeah...I'm really tired...What time do you want to pick me up tomorrow?" Maddie said intrigued.

"How about noon?" Zack said as he wiped his eyes.

"Sure...I'll see you then...Are you all right to drive?" Maddie said worried.

"Nah...I can crash here...I need to clean up this place in the morning anyway." Zack said seriously.

"Are you sure? I can help you clean up now." Maddie said sweetly.

"Don't worry about it, Maddie...Get some sleep...I'll be fine." Zack said tiredly.

"All right...I'll see you, tomorrow." Maddie said kindly and she gave Zack a kiss on the cheek and she left the club.

The next morning at London's store...

"Good morning London...I thought you would like a boquet of roses." Marcus said cheerfully as he walked into London's store.

"Oh no...Not you again...Why are you here?" London said annoyed.

"Just take the roses...I got them for you." Marcus said happily.

"Thank you, Marcus...They're beautiful...Now buy something or get out." London said smiling and then a little irritated as she took the roses.

"I don't think so...I'm not going anywhere until you let me take you out tonight." Marcus said confidently.

"Fine...Where are we going?" London said a little irritated.

"It's a surprise...I'll pick you up here at eight." Marcus said kindly and he left the store.

"Ugh...What is with all these crazy and annoying guys? I miss Lance." London said quietly to herself as she looked at the roses.

A couple hours later Bailey walked into the store.

"Hey Bailey...How are you?" London said intrigued.

"Hello London...So...I was thinking that I could get my bride's maid dresses here...I looked on your website and I love the purple ones you have." Bailey said sweetly.

"Oh...Thank you, Bailey but...are you sure that you can afford them?" London said nicely.

"Yes...I'm not poor." Bailey said defensively.

"You are in those shoes." London said seriously as she looked at Bailey's shoes.

"Excuse me? These are designer shoes from France!" Bailey said sternly.

"Sure they are...How many dresses do you want?" London said smiling.

"Forget it...I'll just get them from a bridal store...Thanks for nothing, London." Bailey said annoyed and she left the store.

"You're welcome!" London said loudly.

**There's chapter eight! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story! I'll try to update it at least once a week. School starts for me tomorrow so I'm going to be busier soon. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy chapter 9! Thank you so much for your reviews! I do not own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Thank you! :)**

Later that night...

"So...London...Do you like your fish?" Marcus said intrigued.

"Yes but I wanted a lobster with butter and shrimp." London said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry but...they're out of lobster...And the pop corn shrimp is delicious." Marcus said smiling.

"Whatever...We should have went to Sea Palace...They never run out of lobster." London said seriously.

"We'll go there next time." Marcus said nicely.

"Next time? You would actually take me somewhere else?" London said surprised.

"Of course I would because I like you." Marcus said honestly.

"You really like me?" London said concerned.

"Yes...How could I not? You're so beautiful and amazing." Marcus said kindly.

"Thank you Marcus but...I'm also rich...I know some guys only wanted to be with me because of that reason." London said sweetly and then sadly.

"Well...Those guys were jerks...I don't care how much money you have, I like you a lot, London." Marcus said seriously as he touched London's hand with his.

"Aww...You're too sweet, Marcus...Maybe I could like you too." London said smiling.

"Cool...Where's that waiter? I'm ready for desert." Marcus said happily as he looked around.

Meanwhile at Maddie's house...

"That was an excellent meal, Maddie." Zack said happily as he sat on the couch.

"Thank you...I love to cook. The boat was amazing too." Maddie said sweetly.

"It was a lot of fun...What do you wanna do now?" Zack said intrigued.

"Hmm...I was thinking we could do some of this." Maddie said quietly and she gave Zack a long kiss.

"Mmm...I like it." Zack said happily as he smirked and he kissed Maddie slowly.

"Heh...I thought so...I love you, Zack." Maddie said sweetly.

"I love you too, Maddie...But...why now?" Zack said kindly and then intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Maddie said concerned.

"Why do you love me now?" Zack said seriously.

"Because we're both older and more mature...Back when we were teenagers...I wanted to be with someone close to my age but...that didn't work out...And I'm glad it didn't because you're the best man I could ask for." Maddie said honestly.

"Thank you...You're the best woman I could ask for...Heh...I still can't believe this happened to me...After you visited us on the S.S. Tipton, I didn't think I would see you ever again." Zack said happily.

"Yeah...I'm glad that I came back here...Boston will always be my home and I'm happy that you stayed here too." Maddie said nicely.

"How could I leave it? I love it here! I did think Cody would have ended up living half way across the world or something...He's so smart and saves money." Zack said smiling.

"Me too...Cody is pretty smart but you are too in different ways...I'm so happy for him and Bailey." Maddie said kindly.

"Their wedding is going to be awesome! You know...I've been thinking about when...we should tie the knot." Zack said excited and then awkwardly.

"Really? Because of what London said?" Maddie said surprised.

"No...I've wanted to marry you for a long time...I just don't know-" Zack said nervously and Maddie gave him a long kiss.

"Say no more, Zack...Let's get just elope! What do you say?" Maddie said seriously.

"Uh...What? Are you sure?" Zack said shocked.

"Yes...How about tomorrow?" Maddie said excited.

"That sounds good to me! Let's do it!" Zack said happily and he kissed Maddie.

The next morning at Cody's place...

"Good morning Cody...I made breakfast." Bailey said sweetly.

"Thanks Bailey...Ugh...I am so tired." Cody said as he wiped his eyes and sat at the kitchen table.

"I know hun...That's partly my fault because we were up late last night." Bailey said as she sat next to Cody.

"Last night was amazing...so thank you...Ha ha...This bacon is delicious too." Cody said as he smirked.

"Heh...You're welcome...Did you get your tux yet?" Bailey said smiling as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Oh...Uh...I need to get that today." Cody said awkwardly.

"Yes you do! The wedding's in less than a month!" Bailey said a little irritated.

"I know...Gosh...You don't need to be so loud." Cody said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just want everything to be ready in plenty of time." Bailey said sincerely.

"Yeah...That's one of the many things I love about you...I gotta get to work." Cody said kindly and he gave Bailey a short kiss.

"I love you too...Have a good day." Bailey said happily and Cody left.

**There's chapter 9! I know this was a short one but I want to save the best stuff for the last chapter which will be the next one. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
